¡No me jodas!
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus es asignado como profesor en Oclumancia, para el trío. Practicando con Ronald y su varita rota, la maldición rebota en él y prácticamente escucha "mentalmente", todo lo que los demás piensan. ¿Qué pensará Hermione? Por ejemplo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Personajes de JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>No recordaba cómo había sucedido, solo había sucedido. Estaba en el suelo, mientras Ron miraba su varita y suspiraba entrecortadamente. Tenía miedo de haber herido a su profesor de pociones y que éste, tomara cartas en el asunto. Que se vengara. Severus alzó la mirada y suspiró ligeramente, de igual forma. Se sentía mareado, confuso. Había mucho ruido en su cabeza y no podía determinar la causa de dicho problema.<p>

De pronto; escuchó algo. Algo que no tenía que haber escuchado.

_"¡Mierda, seguro lo herí gravemente! Y como es él, seguro pedirá que me expulsen. ¡Es tan repulsivo que no perdonará ni un solo rasguño!"_

¿Cómo que repulsivo? Ronald Weasley, le estaba diciendo repulsivo a él. ¿Qué no se había mirado en un espejo?

Inspiró, para contenerse de embrujarlo allí mismo.

— ¿Qué dijo, señor Weasley?

Ron lo miró sorprendido y negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa. No había dicho nada. ¿O sí? ¡Oh, a menos que Snape le pudiera leer los pensamientos! Pero no, él no podía. Aunque a veces parecía que se los leía. O casi siempre. Sus sonrisas daban mucho que desear y sospechar. Con una flexión de sus dedos en su varita.

— Lo juro que no fue apropósito, señor. Se me resbaló, ella está rota. Usted lo sabe.

— ¡Usted no se ha visto en un espejo. ¡Repulsivo yo! Como si usted fuese...!

— Pero señor, yo nunca le dije eso. Más bien...

¡Claro que lo había dicho! Él lo había oído. ¿O no? Bueno, como fuera... él no era repulsivo. Y le iba a enseñar algo repulsivo.

_"Por dios ¡qué haré ahora! Yo no le dije repulsivo"_

* * *

><p>Ya saben, dedicado a Olivia y a su idea.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

¿¡Qué sucede conmigo!

Por problemas monetarios, papá cortó el internet así que no sé cuándo podré publicar de nuevo (él y yo no nos llevamos bien)

* * *

><p>Severus se dijo que estaba ya vuelto loco. Oía cosas por todos lados. Se comenzaba a sentir como Harry. Oír y que nadie le creyera lo que estaba diciendo o que dijeran que nadie lo había dicho. Sabía que Flich dormía en el mismo lugar que él, casi. Y aún así; podía escucharlo. Parecía que estaba hablando, pero solo estaba dormido. ¿Por qué oía voces en su cabeza? Era como escuchar los pensamientos de las personas, sin siquiera usar la Oclumancia para ello. Comenzaba a resultar incómodo y por lo demás, desesperante.<p>

Inspiró, tratando de calmarse. Había pasado junto a algunas jovencitas y había escuchado sus pensamientos sobre los chicos que resultaban más guapos e incluso, cuándo pensaban perder la virginidad y de qué forma. Algunas eran mucho más valientes que otras. Y sin duda alguna, los chicos no tenían una inteligencia muy alta. Sobretodo los que resultaban calenturientos y que trataban de mirarlas por debajod e las faldas, pero dismiludamente.

Hogwarts estaba lleno de depredadores sexuales y en ese momento, se daba cuenta de ello. Respiró pacientemente y se preguntó qué estupideces encontraría dentro de las mentes del trío. Mientras estaba sentado en el desayuno, esperaba que el bullicio terminara de acallarse. No podía pensar en todas esas ideas, corriendo en su cabeza y transmitiéndole "x" cantidad de tonterías. Trató de pensar claramente.

No podía ni oírse a sí mismo. Maldijo la varita de Ronald Weasey y trató de no sentirse mareado, por las estupideces que escuchaba de las gemelas Parvati. "Firenze es un hermoso especímen".

Claro que lo era. De una mitad caballo y la otra, humana. Por supuesto que sí. Y unos Nargles también lo serían.

Caminó hacia la clase de pociones que acostumbraba dar. Con una sonrisa suave, ladeó la cabeza hacia el trío y los contempló fijamente. Ron aún huía de la mirada de Snape y no dejaba de arrepentirse de las fatídicas lecciones que había recibido. Harry sonrió y comentó, que al menos habían sido mejores que las que él había recibido, donde Snape le había hecho sufrir mucho dolor y tristeza misma.

Hermione los miraba con una sonrisa suave y suspirando, se sentó en su lugar. Severus sabía que durante su clase, nadie hablaba y quería saber qué pensaban de él. Como le tenían tanto miedo. Sonrió despectivamente y miró a Hermione a los ojos.

"_Bueno, se supone que necesito mi libro de pociones y..." "Ah, Ron se sentó a mi lado. Ojalá se diera cuenta de muchas otras cosas. Además de saber que tiene mucosa en su nariz, que debe sacarse y admirar."_

No quiso saber más. Aunque siempre había creído que ella sentía algo por ese niño idiota de cabeza de zanahoria y lleno de aire, que no hacía otra cosa que vanaglorearse de cosas que no tenía y además...

¿Estaba actuando como una persona celosa? Frunció el ceño y sonrió. Hermione lo miró con sorpresa. ¿Por qué Snape la miraba y sonreía como demente? Estaba pensando en una forma de torturarla. ¿Quizá?

Razonó que su planteamiento era estúpido y lleno de miedos sin sentido. Se serenó, respirando suavemente y acudiendo a su razocíneo. Aunque no todos tenían la misma suerte.

Dean por ejemplo.  
><em><br>"El profesor va a comernos. Un día legalizarán la dieta en base a estudiantes y seremos su principal plato"._

Eso no sonaba nada mal.

— ¿Profesor Snape, se siente bien?— la voz de Hermione retumbó en su cabeza y bajó la vista hacia ella— hace media hora que está parado aquí y no ha comenzado la clase. ¿Necesita algo, señor?

No. Nada. Solo dejar de oír los pensamientos. Aunque reconocía que algunos eran bastante interesantes.

— Nada, señorita Granger. Aunque le recomendaría que dejara de pensar si sacar su libro de texto o mirar al señor Weasley. Lo primero es más productivo para usted.

Hermione se sonrojó, encogiéndose en su asiento. Severus sonrió suavemente y caminó hacia su escritorio. Todo estaba bien, siempre y cuando pudiera usar esa información para utilizarlos a ellos.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Te puedo oír!

Edito :S

* * *

><p>Severus Snape, sonreía como un tonto mientras media clase de pociones, lo miraba con curiosidad. ¿Por qué parecía un demente desquiciado? Bueno, eso no resultaba ser una novedad en la vida de Snape, como hombre y profesor de pociones. Refiriéndose a que era la persona más "extraña", que Hogwarts pudiera tener.<p>

Luego de otros prospectos que encajaban muy bien como tal.

Y luego de pensarlo con detalle, Snape había regresado a su posición original, deteniéndose frente a los estudiantes y meditando el plan de acción.

Podía "escuchar" lo que otros pensaban de él, de sí mismos. Lo que pensaban del resto. Resultaba una idea bastante atractiva.

Sobretodo; porque podía escuchar los planes de Potter, antes de que incluso los llevara a cabo y así ¡podría estar un paso más adelante de ellos!

Increíblemente tentador.

_"¿Y qué tiene Snape que parece estúpido en frente de nosotros?"_. Escuchó que Seamus había argumentado y entonces, frunció el ceño con poca gracia.

¿Estúpido?

Dictaminó la poción a preparar, nada complicado, estaba entretenido con su nuevo descubrimiento. Los ingredientes tan pronto aparecieron en el pizarrón, despertaron una gran cantidad de pensamientos en sus estudiantes. Trataba de seguirles el ritmo a todos y cada uno, pero mucho más al trío.

_"Estúpida clase, estúpidos deberes...estúpido Snape"._ Exclamaba mentalmente, Ronald Weasley, mientras se levantaba con pereza hacia el armario de ingredientes. _"Y siempre me dejan los peores trozos de cola unicornio y poco polvo de hada. Además, ¿para qué Malfoy toma lo mejor si de igual forma es tan bruto como un gigante y siempre consigue las mejores notas?_

Sonrió suavemente. Weasley resultaba ser hueco cuando quería. Como un viejo tronco de un árbol petrificado. No había nada inteligente en su cabeza y temía que de tanto escuchar, la suya propia se pudriera con pnsamientos tan inútiles.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia Harry, lo observó detalladamente, mientras el muchacho colocaba los ingredientes sobre la mesa y empuñaba un cuchillo junto a una tabla para cortar.

_"Al menos tenemos entrenamiento esta tarde y así podré ver a Ginny. Le explicaría sin rodeos, lo que siento por ella, pero creo que Ron ya es peligroso con la varita rota. No quisiera que también lo fuera por lo que le diré al respecto de su hermana. Creerá que solo soy su amigo por ella. ¿¡Por qué es tan complicado!"._

¡Por dios! Es que ninguno de los tres pensaba en otra cosa. ¿Potter no pensaba en otras cosas como Voldemort, la muerte y esas tantas idioteces que Albus siempre refería sobre su mente en conexión con Voldemort? No parecía ser tan compleja como todos comentaban.

No había escuchado ni un pensamiento de su señor, dentro de la mente de Potter.

Supuso que así no funcionaba el asunto. Ladeó la cabeza hacia Hermione, ella estaba ocupada en su pócima y solo pensaba en números y recetas. Nada interesante.

Bueno, intuía que debía esperar hasta un verdadero suceso donde tuvieran que usar sus sesos en algo mucho más profductivo que cortar ramitas.

Y se ofendía a sí mismo, pero tenía razón. Prefería dictar artes oscuras, que peparar brebajes. En fin, no tenía tiempo para diatribas, otros pensamientos llegaban a su cabeza.

Era Malfoy y pensaba derramar un ingrediente extra dentro de la poción de Ron. Negó con la cabeza y suspiró lentamente.

Ya le dolía la cabeza y no quería friterías ni quejas de ninguna índole. En cuanto Malfoy se disponía a verterlo en el caldero, encaramado en un banquillo pequeño, tomó su mano y negó con la cabeza, casi de forma imperceptible, quitándole la botella.

Draco se preguntaba si había resultado ser muy obvio.

No. Era que él ahora podía leerle las mentes a cualquiera de ellos y resultaba ser algo bastante bueno. Se preguntaba si funcionaría con personas de su mismo bando.

Quizá no.


	4. Chapter 4

Normalmente el desayuno no resultaba ser tan divertido, como en ese momento. Escuchaba a una chica de Gryffindor, mientras se debatía mentalmente si hablarle a otro chico o no, sobre sus sentimientos más profundos. Con una sonrisa suave, había caminado discretamente hacia el chico y se lo había insinuado. Pues al final de todo, la chica había salido corriendo y llorando, porque el chico no quería salir con ella.

Pues sí. Resultaba divertido, usar sus nuevos "poderes", sobre algo. Además de que la ambientación, con borlas navideñas, nieve cayendo sobre su hombro y un par de platos en la cena, resultaba bastante aburrido. Necesitaba caentar un poco y volverse experto en el arte de escuchar.

Y trataba de escuchar algo más, en las cabezas del trío dorado. Pensaba que Hermione Granger, era mucho más complicada de lo que debía. Pensaba siempre en sus horarios y cuando la tomaba desprevenida, se la pasaba hablando mentalmente, de cómo sería su vida si Ron y ella salieran juntos y qué asuntos de él, cambiaría.

El pobre chico, estaba condenado.

Severus caminó hasta la mesa de los Gryffindors y se detuvo a una corta distancia. Algunos hablaban de Quidditch y otros hablaban de lo aburrido que resultaba historia de la magia, con el profesor Bins. Y estaba de acuerdo en ello.

Pero buscaba algo más interesante, profundo.

Y lo encontró en poco tiempo. Harry Potter, hablaba consigo mismo, sobre ciertos sueños que había tenido, la noche anterior. Parecían tratarse de sueños con Voldemort. Estaba enfadado y podía ver a través de los ojos rojos de la serpiente.

Un plan que no conocía. Podía sacar ventaja de ello, sí, pero primero debía descifrar el mensaje abstracto, en la gruesa cabeza de aquel muchacho.

Y pensando en ello, escuchó otro pensamiento que le cruzaba la cabeza. Parecía ser Neville y parecía que Draco ya tenía en mente, una buena broma para él.

_"Meteré el pie y toda la ensalada de papas, caerá encima de él". "La charola completa"._

Bueno, tenía dos opciones. O lo evitaba o permitía que sucediera. No estaba seguro de si reírse de ello o ser un buen profesor y evitarlo.

Era complicado.

Se decidió por observar e intervenir de ser necesario.

Y Draco caminaba hacia Neville con intención, mientras él sostenía su plato con ensalada de papas y un par de trozos de pollo. Pensaba cambiar de lugar con Dean, que quería hablarle a Seamus sobre los Dragones rojos de Asia y su gran partido de Quidditch.

Como fuera, mientras caminaba, Draco había metido uno de sus pies, bajo los de Neville. El muchacho había trastablillado y parecía que la charola estaba a punto de salir despedida a través de los aires. El joven Slytherin continuó su camino hacia la salida del comedor, mientras Neville trataba de balancear la comida.

Y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Severus Snape se daba la vuelta para mirar en dirección a Neville y observar si Draco se atrevía a hacerlo o no...

Cuando...¡la charola estaba sobre su cabeza!

¡Y todo era culpa del bendito Draco!

— ¡Draco! — exclamó de repente y el jovencito se había dado la vuelta. También; media mesa. En realidad, las cuatro mesas.

No solía castigar a los Slytherins, pero esta vez todo había ido muy lejos. Y Neville, se encogía de miedo, mientras Snape se limpiaba el rostro lleno de ensalada.

En cuanto estuvieron ambos en la mazmorra, Snape se preguntaba cómo decírselo a Draco, sin que sonara como:

_"Estuve leyendo tu mente".  
><em>  
>Pero no había otra forma.<p>

— ¿Tienes algo que ver en esto, Draco?

El muchacho negaba enfáticamente y le hacía las cosas, mucho más difíciles.

— Es todo culpa de Longbottom, profesor Snape.

Neville negaba, lleno de miedo. Sabía que Snape iba a matarlo.

— ¡Fue un accidente, señor! Algo me hizo caer. Tropecé.

Lo sabía. Pero ¿qué decía?

— Vete, Draco. Yo resolveré esto con el señor Longbottom.

Bueno, tenía que ocultar sus dones. Tenía que evitar delatarse o posiblemente, Dumbledore lo echaría por usar magia negra sobre los estudiantes.

Que ni siquiera resultaba ser eso.

— Seguro habrá una forma de sacarle provecho a esto. Seguramente.


End file.
